Starting A Fresh (oneshot)
by MortalHearts12
Summary: Set when Clary and Jace believe they are still brother and sister. Clary is training to be a shadowhunter. (First ever attempt at fanfic and writing)


_**I do not own The Mortal Instruments series or any of these characters. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**_

 ** _...(ONE SHOT)..._**

Clary was stood among the giant pile of training mats, in the institutes training room.

If she crouched down she could probably hide here for a good 20 minutes before anybody found her.

She wanted to be a Shadowhunter to prove herself but the training was reaching new levels,

it was constant. All day, everyday and she was tired. Just one day off thats all she had asked for but of

course the answer she got from Jace was 'do you think a demon will care if you are tired? no so today we will

train the same amount'.

Clary had told Jace she was going to her room to get ready so she knew it would only be a matter of time before he

checked there and realised she was hiding somewhere. The truth was things with Jace were awkward, ever since they

found out they shared Valentine as a father. Clary thought it would go away, when she found out Jace was really her brother

she thought all the want and need for Jace would disappear. But it didn't, it was harder than she thought

they already had a connection. The kiss in the greenhouse had sealed the want into Clary's heart. She liked Jace, a lot.

Remembering the kiss they shared in the greenhouse Clary put her fingers to her lips whilst doing so she heard the

door to the training room open and footsteps walk across the wooden floor.

'Clary, you know I'm the packaged deal. My wonderful good looks and my genius brain. Therefore I know you're sat hiding

behind those training mats'. Clary got up off the floor and stared at Jace, he had his signature smirk on his face,

knowing he had just one upped her.

Clary stared at him 'How the hell did you know I would be here?!'

Jace just started laughing, ' because for the past week, I've caught you staring at that exact spot. Then when I said you

couldn't have a day off I figured you would hide there and try sneak out when I went looking for you elsewhere'

Clary just moved from around the training mats and barged past him, not without saying 'ugh, lets just get on with this'.

40 minutes into the training session, Clary was panting heavily on the mats 'Please Jace, we've been at this everyday.

My muscles are on fire, I need a break'.

Jace stood above her 'how many times do I have to tell you, no. Get up.' Clary rolled her eyes and huffed

'Don't bother rolling your eyes at me Clary, this is all part of being a shadowhunter, if you want people to take you

seriously you have to put the effort in. So why don't you just do that and quit moaning for once. If you can't handle

the training do you really think you will be able to handle it out there fighting real demons? You misewell just give up

and go back to Brooklyn if you can't handle it'

Clary's hands bunched into fists as her temper started to rise, she pushed her self off the mats and glared at Jace

'you know how much this means to me, to prove myself to all of you. To show I can be a shadowhunter. But I never

grew up in this world like you? I having had all these years training, You are pushing me. And your pushing me too hard

and I think its clear that you think I can't handle it and you want me to go back to Brooklyn. You know what I'm going out'

Without another glance at Jace, Clary stormed out the training room and darted down the stairs towards the institute doors.

She just needed to get out, even just for a few minutes to clear her head.

Yes her and Jace had been arguing alot and he had been pushing her but the sexual tension was just as present as the aggression,

even time they pinned each other to the mats. It seemed like time stopped, when they looked into each other eyes until

Jace said 'Again'.

As she reached outside it was then she realised the rain was pouring, she stood in front of the institute doors and let

the cold rain touch her aching muscles. It was refreshing, as she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard Jace calling her name

She didn't want to but Clary turned round on instinct at hearing his voice.

'Clary, please hold on a second'

Jace ran to the bottom of the stairs to face her, 'what Jace what do you really want to say to me?, All i wanted was a day. To myself, to rest' Clary's voice was hard

but she was so tired she didn't have nearly the amount of fight left in her for this argument.

Jace seemed to stare at her, looking her up and down, he took note of the dark circles under Clary's eyes and also how her body had become more defined.

Jace sighed before he spoke 'I'm sorry, I never meant to push you this hard. Being a shadowhunter takes everything you have, you need to throw everything into the training to make sure you live.

Maybe I shouldn't train you anymore, you clearly don't like me training you'.

Clary blinked, mouth open. She hadn't expected him to apologise, she didn't want anybody else to train her. She liked spending the time with Jace, anytime with Jace alone is good even if its filled

with fighting. 'No Jace, I want you to train me, but I just need you to acknowledge that I'm not you, I cant handle all day everyday training I need a break Jace'

Something seemed to click in Jaces mind after hearing her voice sound defeated and tired 'Ok, I'll ease up so you can rest and recuperate, We will both try not to argue

fact seeing as were both soaking wet anyway. Fancy walking to Taki's for some dinner? Tonight will be our fresh start'

Clary smiled at the question 'A fresh start? less fighting and more breaks? sounds great! Lets go, I'm starving'.

They were both glad they were no longer arguing, neither of them really liked it. As they walked towards Clary slipped as she threw her hands out to protect her from

face planting the floor, Jace grabbed her and saved her. They stood for a few moments staring into each other eyes, everything seemed to slow down, time seemed to stop

as Jace moved the wet strands of Clary's hair out of her face. She swallowed and thanked him, but he never released her, he watched the raindrops hitting her eyelashes

and slowly followed them as they trickled down her face towards her lips. He couldn't take it anymore he had to kiss her.

He slowly drew his face towards Clary's and she also started to lean in. Before their lips could touch a giant bang of thunder broke them apart.

Jace released Clary and walked into the Restaurant just next door to where they had been standing. Whilst Clary stood for a moment trying to understand what had just happened.

Shaking her head she walked into the restaurant following Jace. They weren't fighting, they were starting a fresh.


End file.
